Reborn again
by queen-sheep
Summary: Kagome moves to Tomoeda in hopes of escaping the past and starting anew. But when Naraku shows up and starts attacking those she holds dear, what's a girl to do but fight back?
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

**A/N: Hello :) I know I really shouldn't be writing a new fanfic but I couldn't resist~ Please review and tell me what you think! I'm really sorry that this chapter is so boring, but I needed to get some things established.**

**PLEASE READ: In this story, all the events in the anime(CCS) are already done with but Sakura is still in Grade 5. Touya is in Grade 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Starting over<p>

Kagome sighed as she gave her former house one last look. The movers had already loaded all the boxes and now it was just her family waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"Nee-chan! Hurry up!" Souta called impatiently.

"Coming!"

Running down the long flight of stairs, Kagome joined her family at the bottom of the steps and together, they made their way to the train station. As they got on the train, Kagome's eyes glazed over in memory. It had been just over 3 months now when she had completed the Shikon no Tama… and was forever trapped in the Modern age. Kagome's hand automatically curled over the cursed jewel; which still glittered innocently on her neck.

Contrary to popular belief, Kagome had _not _fallen into depression upon learning that she was locked out of the past, but instead worked furiously on her schoolwork and ended up with the highest grades in the school! It wasn't that she didn't miss the others. Kagome knew that they would've wanted her to be happy and live life to the fullest. Even if, secretly, she was hoping that either Shippo or Sesshoumaru had survived.

And now, they had moved to a small town called Tomoeda; where Kagome could escape the rumors and gossip that had been floating around her. It was the perfect chance to start a new life! Kagome was jolted out of her musings by a voice on the intercom.

"We are now arriving at Tomoeda Station."

Kagome blinked. "We're here already?"

Kagome's mother, Kun-loon, laughed as she tugged her daughter out of the train.

"No, dear. We still have a 30 minutes drive ahead of us."

"But wait, who's driving us to our new house?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine. His name is Fujitaka Kinomoto. I'm sure you'll get along well!"

The family of four walked towards the sidewalk while Kun-loon described what their house would look like. No one had seen it but her. After a while, she glanced around; her gaze landing on a kind looking man with short, light brown hair.

"Fujitaka-san!" she called out to him.

The man turned in their direction and smiled at them and shook their mother's hand as they walked nearer.

"It's nice to see you again." He said happily. "And you two must be Kagome and Souta! I've heard a lot about you."

The 2 siblings bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you." They chorused.

"It's nice to meet you too." Fujitaka turned towards their grandfather. "And you must be Kun-loon-san's father."

The old man inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, please get in." Fujitaka said; gesturing towards the car.

The piled in and soon were on the road. Conversation quickly started up.

"I wonder what our new schools look like?"

Her brother shrugged in response. "Like any normal school maybe?" He replied sarcastically.

"You little brat!" Kagome glowered playfully and elbowed him in the stomach.

Fujitaka chuckled from the drivers seat. "You two remind me of my children. You're both the same age as them too! Maybe you'll be in the same classes."

Kun-loon piped in as well. "The schools are located next to each other too!"

Kagome nudged Souta. "We'll be walking to school together! Just like old times huh?"

Her brother nodded in agreement. They didn't mention that they had stopped walking to school together after Kagome had started going back to the Feudal Era more often. Soon, the car lapsed into silence; each person busy with his or her own tasks. Kagome pondered both the past and the future; while beside her, her brother was busy playing his DS.

Kun-loon glanced out the window and secretly hoped that her daughter would find something, or some_one_ to draw her out of the past. Although as a mother, she completely supported Kagome's decisions; it hurt her to watch her child growing up in the dark ages.

Finally, they arrived at the new house. Kagome laughed happily and ran into the house; quickly exploring the spacious basement and living room before running upstairs. She glanced into the 4 bedrooms before claiming the one with an adjoining bathroom.

"This room's mine!" she yelled to the household. Kagome skipped into the hallway in time to see her brother disappear into the room next door. A minute later, he popped out again.

"I'm taking this one then." He announced.

They both nodded in agreement and headed downstairs. Suddenly, Kagome stopped walking halfway into the hallway. Souta bumped into her back and rubbed his nose. "What the big deal?" he complained.

Glancing over her shoulder, Souta took in all the boxes piled in the living room and sighed. The two picked their way through the mess and walked over to their mother who was standing at the front door.

"If you need anything, my house is just a couple blocks away." They heard Fujitaka say.

"Okay then. Thank you for everything." Kun-loon responded with a smile.

The front door closed and she turned towards her two despairing children. "Well, we'd better start unpacking!" she announced cheerfully.

Kagome and Souta groaned and braced themselves for the task ahead of them.

. . .

Fujitaka Kinomoto parked his car in the driveway and walked into the house. "I'm home!" he called.

"Welcome back!" He heard his daughter, Sakura, shout from the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and took off his jacket and Sakura set down a tray of food in front of him. Touya entered carrying two more trays.

"Oto-san?" she asked.

"What is it?" he replied.

"You're later than usual today. Did something come up?"

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter across the table. "Hai. Actually, once of my friends recently moved into the neiborhood. I offered to drive her and her family from the train station."

"Itadakimasu" They recited.

Sakura hurriedly swallowed her first bite of oden. "Family?" she asked. "Does she have any children then?"

He father nodded. "Two, in fact. Her daughter is the same age as Touya and her son is the same age as you, Sakura."

"So I guess we'll see them at school tomorrow."

"I guess so." Touya responded.

. . .

Kagome collapsed onto Souta's bed, exhausted. She flopped onto her stomach and watched him play his video game for a while.

"For someone who loves us unconditionally; okaa-san sure loves to push most of the work on us." Kagome grumbled.

Souta shut off the television and turned to face her. "I know right? School starts tomorrow and my muscles are so sore…"

"What a busy week." She sighed.

Kagome rolled of the bed and stretched. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

That night, as Kagome lay in her bed, she pondered the changes that would come in her life from now on. _'Will I ever be normal again?' _she wondered. Kagome turned on her bed; a queasy feeling in her stomach. _'Something bad is going to happen…' _and with that thought in mind, Kagome fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~ :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: New Students

**A/N: I finally updated!~ :)I'm going to try and make the romance a bit more develped so bear with me if you think its going too slow **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Students<p>

"I'm going to be late!" the cry rang out though the Higurashi household.

Souta glanced up briefly from breakfast as his sister came storming down the stairs. This was a normal routine. Hurriedly, she gulped down a glass of milk; thumping her chest when it went down too fast. Quickly, Kagome stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

"I'm done." Souta announced as he took his tray to the sink.

"Here, your lunches." Kun-loon held out the two bentos towards her children.

"Ittekimasu!" they called to their mother as they left.

"Are you excited? Nervous?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No." he replied stiffly. But Kagome could how his hands were trembling slightly and grinned to herself. Souta saw her smile and scowled at her.

"What about you?"

Kagome sighed at the question. "Just a bit nervous." She faltered a bit before asking her next question. "Do you think I'll fit in? I'm not exactly normal you know…"

She was surprised when Souta responded, "Of course you will! You're Kagome!"

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair as they separated to their respective schools.

"Ja ne." she called over her shoulder.

. . .

Touya Kinomoto walked into his classroom with a sigh. All throughout the hallways, everyone was gossiping about the new kid; and all he could hear around him was, "Do you like it's a boy or a girl?"

He quietly slipped into his seat and rubbed his temples. Before long, Yukito walked over to his desk.

"Did you know we're having a new student?" he asked.

Touya groaned and let his head fall onto the desk. "Not you too…"

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." He responded automatically.

Yukito's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? How do you know?"

"Tou-san's friend moved her recently. Apparently, she has a daughter our age."

Touya sighed again; not wanting to meet another girl who squealed endlessly and blushed at everything.

"Oh come on, it might not be _that _bad." Yukito smiled. "This girl could be different."

"I highly doubt it." Touya muttered under his breath.

Yukito merely smiled and returned to his desk as their homeroom teacher entered the room.

"I'm starting homeroom now." He announced. Taking out the attendance book; he quickly finished up and wrote his name on the board.

"My name is Mr. Harada. Today, I'll introduce you to a new transfer student."

Murmurs of excitement grew, but he quickly silenced them with a glare.

"Come in." Mr. Harada called to the closed doors.

Quickly, the sliding doors opened and in walked a very attractive girl. She had long, raven colored hair with exotic blue eyes. Her skin was fairly tan; as if she spent a lot of time outdoors. But looks could be deceiving.

"What do you think?" he heard Yukito whisper from beside him. He didn't answer and chose to observe the newcomer instead.

The teacher turned back from writing her name. "This is Higurashi Kagome. She's from Tokyo City. Everyone, be nice to her."

The teacher continued speaking. "As for her seat… the seat next to Kinomoto is empty. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand."

There were some gasps and sighs of jealousy. Touya lifted her hand and watched her as she made her way down the aisle; recognition sparking in her eyes. As she walked past him, he was startled to see that she had gray flecks in her eyes too.

'_What beautiful eyes…' _Touya quickly shook off the thought and concentrated on his sixth sense. There was something strange about this girl, he just didn't know what.

Kagome set her bag down and settle in her seat. _'Kinomoto?' _she thought. Wasn't that the name of her mother's friend? _'This must be Fujitaka-san's son.'_ The girl sighed internally. _'He seems to hate me too. What did I even do to him?' _she though grumpily.

. . .

Souta shifted nervously in front of the class. The teacher, Mr. Terada, had just introduced him to the class and everyone was staring him. It was a pretty uncomfortable feeling.

"Etou," the teacher looked around for an empty seat. "There's an empty seat behind Daidouji. Daidouji-san, please raise your hand."

Tomoyo lifted her and hand watched the boy walk down the aisle. She smiled at him, and to her surprise, he grinned back at her. Dimly, she noted the dimples that adorned his cheeks. He stumbled a second later. Tomoyo smiled again when she noticed the embarrassed expression on his face.

Souta sat down in his seat and buried his face in his hands. Of course, he would meet the most beautiful girl in the world and make a total fool of himself. He wished lunch would come soon.

. . .

"Find a partner and start stretching!" the gym teacher yelled at the class.

Kagome sighed as she looked around her. Considering hat she had transferred in the last year of high school; all the friend groups had already been formed. Suddenly, a cute girl with short brown hair appeared in front of her.

"Ne, Higurashi-san, do you want to partner up?"

"Sure!" Kagome responded happily. "Just call me Kagome."

The girl smiled at her and stuck out her hand. "My name is Yoko. Pleased to meet you, Kagome-san."

Kagome shook her hand. "And you, Yoko-san."

Finishing their stretches, Kagome glanced around and saw the boys jogging around the field. The miko frowned. She could feel someone watching her. Kagome looked up and saw Touya looking in her direction with narrowed eyes. Kagome sweat dropped. _'Does he hate me that much?' _

Sighing, Kagome heard the coach's whistle and quickly jogged over.

"Listen up everyone!" the gym teacher, Ms. Mizuiro, shouted. "Today everyone will be doing timed sprints. Remember, this is going towards your grades so try your best!"

As Kagome waited for her turn, she wondered if she should really sprint her hardest. After all, she didn't spend all that time in the Feudal Era and not improve her running skills. Finally, it was her turn.

"Higurashi!" the teacher called.

Kagome passed Yoko as she walked to the starting point. "Good luck!" she said.

'_I may have just found a new friend!' _Kagome thought cheerfully.

The whistle blew. Touya and Yukito watched on the sidelines as a huge cloud of dust blew in their faces. Yukito let out a cough and looked up.

"Wow! She's pretty fast!"

Touya glanced up at the teacher; who was staring wide-eyes at the girl.

"F-four seconds!" Ms. Mizuiro stuttered. Recovering from her shock, she grabbed Kagome's hands. "Please join the track team!"

"I'll think about it." Kagome promised; backing away sheepishly.

The teacher sighed. "Very well then. Class dismissed!"

It was now lunchtime. Touya and Yukito were on their way to the elementary school for lunch when Yukito spotted Kagome wandering around.

"Higurashi-san!" he called. The girl turned and wa;led over.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Touya whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We were wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us." Yukito asked.

Kagome brightened. "Sure!"

The trio walked over to the fence and paused. "Do you need help—" Touya started; and then looked around. "Where'd she go?"

Kagome grinned and waved at them from the other side. "Are you coming?"

Once the other two climber over, they resumed walking.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Isn't this the elementary school?"

"Hai. We're eating with Touya's sister and her friends."

Soon, they came upon a small group of people. Kagome blinked in surprise. Was that her brother she saw? That was when a cute girl with small pigtails noticed her. Kagome put her finger to her lips and tiptoed behind Souta; quickly grabbing him in a headlock.

"Hey squirt! I didn't think I'd see you here!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not a squirt!" he yelled; breaking out of her hold.

Touya and Yukito appeared a second later; exchanging glances.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the girl.

"Higurashi Kagome." She answered. "But just call me Kagome."

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." The girl said. "This is Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran."

At the mention of Tomoyo, Kagome saw her brother blush slightly and look at the ground. She grinned evilly. She couldn't wait to get home and tease him about it! Settling down, Kagome glanced at Yukito, Sakura, and Syaoran suspiciously. Her miko senses were tingling, but not in a bad way, so she assumed that they had magical powers of some sort.

Kagome munched on some pickled lettuce; wondering if she should tell them she knew. Hearing footsteps, Kagome glanced up again and met a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~ :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Magic and Demons?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! :) I wrote 2000 words just for this chapter~~ :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Magic and Demons?<p>

Kagome stiffened as she watched the former taiyoukai walk towards them. It wasn't that she was afraid of him… in fact, he had even helped them fight against Naraku in the end; but seeing him here put her on edge. Yukito glanced at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look kind of pale."

"H-hai." She responded nervously.

Sakura glanced up. "Mr. Taisho!" she waved.

Kagome blinked in surprise. _'Mr. Taisho?' _she wondered. He must have really changed throughout the years. She shot her brother a questioning look.

"He's the curator of the Museum of the Feudal Age in Tokyo." He explained. "Today, he gave us a presentation on Feudal weapons."

"Ne, he looks a bit like Inuyasha." Souta whispered to her under his breath. Kagome sweat dropped and decided not to tell him that Sesshoumaru could hear him. She tensed as he came and sat across from her.

The silence was so thick; you wouldn't even be able to cut it with a knife. Kagome stared down at her lap; not wanting to look into the golden eyes that were so familiar, yet so different. Finally, he spoke.

"Is there something you needed Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Oh, um, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us."

The taiyoukai shook his head. "I've already eaten."

He stared intently at her. At last, he spoke; but only so Kagome could hear. "I will see you on Saturday, at my house. Inuyasha will be there. There is something you must know. I will have someone pick you up at noon."

With that, he rose fluidly and quickly walked away.

"Do you two know each other?" Souta asked.

"Somewhat." Kagome sighed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur; with Kagome worrying about meeting Inuyasha again for the first time in 500 years (for him). She was walking home when she heard a familiar voice.

"Higurashi-san!" It was Yukito. Kagome paused and waited for him to catch up before resuming walking.

"You're not with Kinomoto-san?" she asked curiously.

The boy shook his head. "Iie; he has cleanup duty today. So how was your first day of school?"

"It was pretty tiring, because I don't know where all the classrooms are and stuff." Kagome admitted, "Most of my classmates are pretty nice…"

"But…?"

"But," Kagome sighed, "Kinomoto-san seems to hate me."

Yukito blinked in surprise; and then laughed. "He doesn't hate you. Don't worry, Touya's always like that."

"If you say so…" she said dubiously. "Oh right! I've been meaning to ask but, is there an archery club at school?"

"Hai. In fact, I believe their first meeting is tomorrow after school."

Kagome paused as they reached an intersection. "Thank you. My house is that way." She continued on her way; stopping to only wave at Yukito before he disappeared.

Kagome opened the front door and called out. "Tadaimasu!"

The girl quickly ran up the stairs, past her mother in the kitchen, and entered her room; dropping her bag near her bed. Sighing, she opened it up and peeked inside. "Why do we have so much homework?" she groaned. "It's only the first day of school."

Hours later, Kagome let her head fall down onto her desk tiredly. "I'm done." She muttered.

"Dinner's ready!" Kun-loon called.

"Coming!"

Kagome ran downstairs and joined her family at the table.

"So, how was your first day at school?" Her mother asked.

"Great!" Kagome responded enthusiastically. Suddenly, her smile turned mischievous. "But I'm sure _Souta _had an even better time at school. Being near _a beautiful girl _can do that to you."

Immediately, Kun-loon perked up at the not-so-subtle hints her daughter was sending her and stared intently at her son. Kagome grinned at him; and he glowered back at her. Said girl grinned happily back.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Their mother asked; her gaze switching between her son and daughter.

"Mom!" Souta complained.

Kagome answered for him. "Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I heard that she's the daughter of a CEO."

"My, my." Kun-loon chuckled. "Good luck."

Souta didn't respond; too embarrassed to say anything. Quickly she stuffed the rest of his dinner in his mouth and left; his face representing a ripe tomato. Kagome and Kun-loon laughed at his abrupt departure while her grandfather muttered about 'young kids these days'.

. . .

The following day, Yukito and Touya met up at their usual spot and started cycling to school together.

"You should act nicer to other people." Yukito murmured.

"Why?"

"You know, Higurashi-san is convinced you hate her."

Touya said nothing; feeling slightly guilty for all the glares and cold looks he gave her.

"I'll go talk to her later."

"Arigatou." Yukito smiled his thanks.

. . .

She was avoiding him. Kagome glanced at Touya from the corner of her eye, and then quickly looked down again. He had been watching her the whole time! Suddenly, the bell rang. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and quickly escaped the classroom.

'_Thank god the archery meeting is today!' _she thought.

Kagome hurried down the corridor. "Where is it? I'm going to be late!"

"Excuse me…"

She paused mid-rant. Kagome turned around to see a boy standing behind her. He had short black hair and kind brown eyes.

"Could you be looking for the archery club?" At Kagome's nod, he continued. "I'm Tachibana Keisuke; the president of the Archery club. Please follow me."

Kagome paused, and then quickly hurried after his fading back. Upon entering the room, she quickly signed her name and joined the circle of students on the ground. They were in a traditional room; with tatami mats on the floor and sliding shouji screens that probably led to the targets. Keisuke, who was standing in front of them, gave them all an assessing look.

"Welcome to the Archery Club." He said. "My name is Tachibana Keisuke and I'm the president of this club. As I'm sure you know I'll expect you all to be punctual to our meetings and work hard on your archery. Our meetings will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays afterschool. Now, the people with experience on archery, please stand by the left wall. The beginners go stand by the right."

Kagome grabbed her backpack, not the yellow one, and moved towards the left wall. _'Does being self-taught count as experience?' _she wondered. Kagome glanced around the room and sweat dropped. The only other person beside her was a girl her age. Everyone else was standing by the right wall. Keisuke seemed to notice this too.

"Okay!" he announced. "Most of you are beginners, and that's fine. But you're going to have to work hard and train for the upcoming competition! This concludes our first meeting of the year, and you are free to go. Could the experienced archers please stay behind? We need to assess your skills."

Kagome watched as the other students filed out of the room. As soon, as they were gone, she switched her gaze back to Keisuke.

"So," he asked, "How long have you been doing archery?"

"For a couple years. Does being self-taught count?" Kagome answered.

He stared at her. "Well, we'll see. How about you?" he directed his question at the other girl.

"I've been doing archery for 2 years." She responded.

Keisuke sighed. "We might need Tsukishiro-san to help out our club. But anyways, please choose your bow."

Kagome walked over, selecting a random bow, and immediately placed it back. It was too heavy. Moving quickly, she tried a couple more times. Finally, she found the right bow. Kagome turned around to see that Keisuke and the other girl had been waiting for a while now.

"I'm sorry!" she cried frantically. Keisuke chuckled and waved off her apologies.

"Follow me."

Kagome started after him; the other girl right behind her. It was at that moment that Kagome realized she didn't even know her name. She turned to face the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked,

The girl, who had long, dark brown hair and beautiful gray eyes, stopped and smile at Kagome. "Ichigo Hana. What about you?"

"Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, Keisuke popped his head out of the now open shouji screen. "Are you coming or not?" he grumbled. The two grinned at each other and walked out together.

Kagome stepped out onto the floorboards and squinted into the harsh sunlight. They were in what seemed to be a Zen garden with various target lined up side-by-side. Keisuke handed them each 3 arrows.

"Just shoot these at the targets and you're free to go."

Kagome took hr position. Grabbing an arrow with practiced ease, she quicky aimed and released; repeating the process twice more until all her arrows were firmly lodged in the target. Keisuke whistled under his breath in amazement. Both Kagome and Hana had hit the dead centre of the target with all 3 arrows. The two laughed at his expression.

"Then, we're going now!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

As they reached the school entrance, Hana pointed to the right. "My house is that way."

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

Kagome walked up to her house with a skip in her step. _'I could get used to this.' _She thought.

Later, after and uneventful dinner, Kagome was in her room again. She sighed in boredom. Running down the stairs, Kagome opened the front door and called out, "I'm going for a walk!"

"Be careful!" Kun-loon called; but her daughter had already disappeared.

Kagome walked along the road. It was late and there weren't any cars around. There wasn't _anyone _around for that matter. The girl sighed again. After all she had been through, living a normal life just seemed so _boring. _Suddenly, she stopped moving. Faintly, Kagome could feel the light traces of the youki of a lesser youkai. _'Someone could get hurt!' _

Kagome quickly ran towards the growing presence. That's when she heard the voices. Quietly, she drew in her miko aura and hid behind some bushes so as to not attract any unwanted attention. Slowly, she peeked out and assessed the scene. Demon? Check. Sakura with a winged man and a strange creature? And why was Tomoyo there with a video camera and Syaoran with a sword? Kagome shook her head. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Firey!" Sakura yelled; holding what seemed to be a staff.

Kagome gasped as the bust of a woman in flames shot out of the card. Yue narrowed his eyes. He thought he heard something from the bushes. His attention was reverted back to the mistress as he watched the flames bind the monster. Suddenly, the light dulled from its eyes and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. Sakura stared at it for a moment.

"Is it dead? What do I do with it?" she asked; gesturing towards the charred body of the bear youkai.

"That was splendid and usual, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said happily. "But… what to do with the body…"

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. Everyone tensed and turned in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" Syaoran yelled.

Slowly, a foot stepped out. Sakura blinked in surprise. It was Kagome!

"H-hoe? You didn't see anything did you?" Sakura asked nervously. Meanwhile, Kero and Yue stared at her suspiciously. _'She was this close and I didn't notice her?' _

"I saw it. I saw everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ~ :)<strong>

**It actually prompts me to write faster :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**A/N: I finally updated! :D I'm also going to be going on a 1-week trip to Banff so I won't updat until then. I'll be sure to bring my notebook though! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Explanations<p>

"T-this, I can explain!" Sakura yelled frantically.

"Sure." Kagome said, "But, shouldn't you get rid of that first?" She pointed to the dead youkai body.

"Oh right!" Sakura started for it, and then paused. "It's dead right?" At Yue's nod, she drew back. "Do I have to touch it?" It was then she noticed something on the ground. Sakura bent and put it in her pocket; sure that it was something important.

Kero sweat dropped and fell to the ground. "Sakura!" he complained. "You're the mistress of the Sakura cards and you're afraid to touch it?" The beast sighed and moved to draw it away.

"Wait. I could use Windy to move it right?" she asked.

"Well, you could but…" Kero started.

"Then it's settled!" Sakura took out a card, Windy, and commanded her to move the body behind the bushes. But the task was finished too soon and they found themselves in an awkward situation. Kagome stared at Sakura, and then Syaoran with his sword, and finally at Tomoyo with her video camera.

"That." She pointed at the Star wand, "What is it?"

"It's my Star wand." Sakura replied nervously. "I use this and my Sakura cards to do magic."

Kagome nodded once, a neutral expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan." It was Tomoyo. "My bodyguards just called. They said they were coming to pick me up."

"Hai. Yue-san, Kero-chan, you should transform back now."

Kagome watched in amazement as the 2 creatures were enveloped by their own wings. As they drew apart, she gasped in surprise and glance between their disguises.

"A stuffed animal? Tsukishiro-san?"

Yukito looked around in confusion in the clearing he was in. The last thing he could remember was doing his homework in his room; and now he was here. He must have…

"I turned into my other self again, didn't I?"

Sakura nodded.

"But…" Yukito paused and turned a questioning look in Kagome's direction. "What's Higurashi-san doing here?"

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story."

It was at that moment a limousine pulled up along the sidewalk. Kero quickly ducked behind Sakura's back. Several beautiful women wearing dark sunglasses and dressed in all black walked, no, _strode _out of the car and bowed to Tomoyo.

"Miss Daidouji." One of them said respectfully.

"Hai." She replied. "Then, I'll excuse myself now." Tomoyo got into the car.

"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as the car got smaller in the distance.

"Well, I'll be going too then." Yukito said. "Be careful on your way home." He called to them.

"Be careful." Syaoran murmured as he passed by her. "I can sense that she's powerful."

'_Eh?' _Sakura thought worriedly. _'But… Kagome-san seems so nice…'_

After everyone was gone, it was only Sakura, Kero, and Kagome left in Penguin Park.

"W-would you like to come over to my house for tea?" Sakura asked shyly; nervous in the presence of such a beautiful girl. Kagome smiled gently down at her, and at that moment, her eyes seemed to hold ancient wisdom in them. But that moment passed in a second. "I can explain everything there."

"Sure!" Kagome responded cheerfully.

And as the 2 girls, plus Kero, walked to her house; Sakura realized something.

"Ne, Kagome-san?"

"What is it?"

Sakura played with the bottom of her shirt nervously. "Anou… you don't seem very surprised by all of this." Kero perked up at the question; waiting to hear the answer.

But Kagome just smiled at them. "I've seen weirder things." She responded vaguely.

Kero frowned at that; but they had already reached Sakura's house. "Is your father home?" Kagome asked.

"Ie. He's at an excavation site. He'll be back by tomorrow evening."

"Oh… so, it's just you and your brother here now?"

"And me!" Kero yelled.

"Hai, hai." Sakura said. "Kagome-san, please sit down. I'll be back with some tea."

Kagome seated herself on a couch in the living room. Soon, Sakura reappeared again with a tray full of tea and snacks. Kero immediately grabbed a cookie.

"Where to start…" Sakura murmured to herself. "Ah! Well, it first started when I was in grade 4. One day after school, I heard a strange noise coming from the basement…"

* * *

><p>"And that's how we are now." Sakura finished.<p>

"So that's how it was…" Kagome murmured. "Sakura-chan, you're really brave."

The girl blushed and shook her head hurriedly. "I-I'm not really…"

At that moment, Touya popped his head into the living room. "The bath is ready, kaijuu." He stopped and stared at Kagome.

Sakura jerked upright angrily. "I'm not a monster!" she yelled.

Touya ignored her and moved to sit in the couch across from Kagome. "What's Higurashi doing here?" he asked.

"Ah… about that," Sakura ducked her head nervously and fidgeted. "Well, Kagome-san saw me using magic."

Touya blinked. "Isn't there a card for something like this? Erase?"

Sakura stared at him in surprise.

"H-HOE! I forgot!"

Kagome stared at her worriedly. "You aren't going to erase my memories are you?"

"Well…" Sakura pondered her options. "You have to keep it a secret!"

"It's a promise!" Kagome exclaimed; relieved.

"Now that we're all caught up," Kero interrupted their happy tirade. "There are more important things to discuss."

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Eh? Something important? Like what?"

Kero fell down inn exasperation. "Sakura! Did you forget already? A monster attacked you today!"

Touya shot up in alarm and gave her a quick check-over. "A monster? Are you hurt?"

Sakura shook her head. "Iie. I'm fine. But what was it?"

Kagome pretended to frown in thought. "Could it have been sent by magic?" she asked; feigning ignorance, all the while knowing exactly what it was. Smiling inwardly, Kagome watched as they pondered over the new problem. She could always send them a subtle hint and hope no one suspected her.

"Ne, Kinomoto-san." Kagome called.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"For question 7 on our Socials worksheet, what did you get?"

"Question…seven?" Touya stared at her; startled by the unexpected question. "I got that demons were the dominant creatures in Feudal Japan."

Kero looked up. "Youkai…? That's it!"

"Was the monster a youkai?" Sakura asked.

"They lived hundreds of years ago; before I was created, so I can't be sure. But that's the best bet we have."

Sakura considered the idea. "Didn't priestesses and monks used to fight them? Could we ask one?"

"We could but… most of them are fakes. We _could _go to Tsukimine Shrine though and ask that lady's father."

Touya frowned. "You mean Kaho?"

"That's right!" Kero cheered.

"Then, I can go there after school to check." Sakura offered. "That reminds me... I found this on the ground in the park. What do you think it is?"

Sakura reached into her pocket and took out a wooden doll. Or more specifically, _Naraku's _wooden doll. _'He knows that I'm here.' _Kagome thought grimly. _'He's probably going to target Sakura too. I'll keep my miko status a secret for now. The less they know the better.'_

"Sakura." Kero said shakily. "I can feel an evil presence coming from that doll. Maybe you should throw it away."

Sakura blinked down at the seemingly innocent doll, and stood to take it away. Kagome got up too. "I really should be going now. My mother is probably worried."

Touya also stood. "I'll walk you to the door." He offered.

Kagome said nothing and made her way to the front door; with Touya following her. Once they were out of ear-shot, he spoke.

"I don't hate you." He said bluntly.

Kagome stared at him, startled, before giving him a relieved grin that made Touya's heart beat faster. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. "I know! Let's start over again!"

Touya blinked. "Huh?"

Kagome stuck he hand out to him. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I hope we can be friends!"

Touya smiled slightly at her childishness. "My name is Kinomoto Touya. It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached over to shake her hand.

Kagome, who finished lacing up her shoes, took a flying leap off the front steps. She turned around to face him. "Is it okay if I call you Touya?"

At his nod, she turned onto the road and waved. "Ja, mata ashita Touya-kun!"

Touya shook his head at her and turned to go inside. In the kitchen, Kero frowned in the direction of the front door as Sakura washed the dishes.

"Be careful Sakura, that girl is really something."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~ :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Part timers

**A/N: Thank you for all your support and reviews! Once again, sorry for my late late update T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Part-timers<p>

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep; finally jolting up in bed with sweat trailing down her face. She tiredly reached for her alarm clock; which read 4:30 in the morning. Kagome groaned before flopping back down onto her bed again and burrowing into her warm blanket. Eventually, she sighed and rolled off. Might as well get the day started.

Walking by her drawer, Kagome paused and considered her options. With the increasing number of demons, _it _wouldn't be as safe here at home. She would prefer to keep it safe while it was with her.

Removing the numerous ofudas decorating the small box, Kagome took out a small, pink, seemingly innocent jewel and attached it to her necklace— where another charm of a bow and arrow also resided. Kagome put up a small, but powerful barrier around the Shikon Jewel so as to not attract any unwanted attention. Over the years, she had mastered the miko arts and was probably the strongest one you could find.

She then decided to get dressed for school, and by the time she finished, it was 6:00. There was still an hour before school. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're unusually early." She commented.

Kagome shrugged in response. "Couldn't sleep."

As the girl munched on some toast, she though about her nearly empty wallet and sighed. That's when she got an idea.

"Ne, kaa-san…" she started.

"What is it?"

"Is it okay for me to have a part-time job?" she asked.

Her mother fell silent. Kagome cringed, waiting for a reprimand when suddenly, Kun-loon grabbed her hands and beamed down at her.

"That's a brilliant idea!"

Kagome sweat dropped. Her mother was so happy; she could see sparkles in her eyes and flowers twirling in the background. Quickly, she finished her meal and grabbed her bags; making her way to the front door.

"Thanks for the meal!"

Kagome stepped out the front door and called out a quick, "Ittekimasu!" before leaving. She was anxious to Tsukimine Shrine but before long, she was hopelessly lost. One of her strongest traits was her sense of direction. She had the ability to get lost just about anywhere, at any time, not matter what the distance. Kagome sighed. She had ended up in a random neibourhood and was currently standing beside a traditional house with low hedge bushes and a _beautiful _garden.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up. "Ohayou goziamsu. Are you lost?"

It was Yukito. Kagome inwardly chastised herself for not noticing his presence earlier, especially with Naraku on the loose again. Kagome blinked and realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Oyayou goziamsu. Um, I just got a bit lost." Kagome sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Do you know where Tsukimine Shrine is?"

"Just keep walking straight and turn right." He directed.

"Okay! Thank you!" Kagome paused before taking a step. "That reminds me— you were right about Touya-kun. He really doesn't hate me… I don't know what I was thinking."

Yukito's eyes widened. "Touya-kun?" he wondered but the girl was already gone. "When did they get so familiar?"

Meanwhile, Kagome stood at the entrance to Tsukimine Shrine. She whistled in amazement as she walked in. _'Our shrine was never this fancy…'_

She walked into the courtyard, where a old man with a reclining hairline and weak holy powers was sweeping up the fallen leaves. As she approached him, he scowled up at her.

"Do you accept part-timers?" she asked politely; cursing whoever made the rule of respecting your elders.

The old man gave her an analyzing look, while Kagome kept her powers tightly under control. He wouldn't be able to detect them under any circumstances. Finally, he turned away from her.

"You have to have some kind of holy powers for a job here." He said with pursed lips. "It can be very dangerous at times."

Kagome smirked. He was probably just trying to scare her away. Grinning to herself, she formed a small ball of deadly miko ki in her hands and twirled it on her index finger, much like how you would to a basketball.

"Who says I don't have any powers?"

The old man gaped at her in surprise. "Y-you…" he stuttered.

Once he over came his shock, he introduced himself as Keiji Mizuki.

"My daughter is quite famous actually. Instead of becoming a priestess and carrying on our family legacy, she chose to become a sorcerer instead." He sniffed loudly. "Child doesn't know what she's doing." He muttered.

At that moment, Kagome felt a small burst of youki to her left and threw a small ball of miko ki at it. It was instantly purified.

"Have you noticed that the youkai have been increasing recently?" Kagome asked. "I used to never see them anywhere, and now, they're all over the place.

My. Mizuki nodded. "It seems as if they're coming out of hiding. The civilians of Tomoeda are in danger."

"This is all because of a half-demon named Naraku." Kagome stated angrily. "I thought I killed him last time too." She growled under her breath.

The old man raised an eyebrow at her. "Last time?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's nothing." She mumbled.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. "So, about that part-time job?"

Mr. Mizuki blinked at the unexpected change of topic.

"You're hired."

"Yes!" Kagome jumped up in excitement and hugged the old man. "Thank you! I'm free Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school. I'll be here at 4:00 this afternoon."

Kagome ran off with a happy grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the sliding door into her classroom with a cheery, "Ohayou goziamasu!"<p>

Walking towards her desk, she recalled last night's events and sighed. Tomoyo smiled up at her in greeting. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura turned at the sound of the door opening again and saw Syaoran entering the classroom. "Ohayou, Syaoran-kun."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What happened last night after we left?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Well, I explained everything about the Clow cards and the Sakura cards to Kagome-san. She seemed a bit surprised, but otherwise took it in stride."

"What about my sister?" Souta asked, catching the end of their conversation.

"E-etou… nothing!" Sakura said frantically. She glanced back at Tomoyo and Syaoran.

He gave them a weird look, but took the hint and went to talk to Chiharu and the others. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and continued talking.

"Kero-chan said to be careful, because we don't know anything about her. He also said that the monster that attacked us yesterday could be a youkai; but they went extinct hundreds of years ago."

Syaoran nodded. "Think about it. The youkai started attacking around the same time _they _moved into Tomoeda. _There are no coincidences. _It's possible that Higurashi-san might be the one behind all of this."

Sakura sighed. "In the Feudal Era, they had demon slayers and priest to kill the youkai. It was already hard for me to kill the one yesterday. I'm not sure if we can do it with my magic alone. I'm going to Tsukimine Shrine today to ask the priest about this."

"I'm coming too." Syaoran volunteered. "But he could be a phony too."

"I would also like to come." Tomoyo said. "We should also ask Hiiragizawa-san about this new problem."

"Unfortunately." A voice behind them said, "I do not know anything about it."

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Tomoyo merely smiled while Syaoran glowered menacingly at him. Even a year apart hadn't changed his feelings for the reincarnation of Clow.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I transferred back just today, actually." He replied with his trademark smile. "I'm in the class next door."

"I see!" Sakura said with a smile. "So, you mean you didn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

The boy shook his head. "Iie. I heard from Ruby Moon, who was on a walk yesterday, when she saw you being attacked from some sort of monster." At this, his face turned grim. "But, if it really is a youkai, even for a human with exceptional magical powers; they are extremely hard to kill. We have to avoid them at all costs. Only human with special powers, such as priest or priestesses will be able to defeat them. I, myself, cannot."

Sakura frowned worriedly. "But yesterday—"

"Yesterday you got lucky; that was a weak one. Don't trust anyone," He warned. "I've heard that the more powerful ones can take on a human form."

A tense silence hung over the group. Sakura clenched her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry to break up our happy reunion." Eriol sighed sadly. "May I also accompany you to the shrine?"

"Ah, sure!"

At that moment, Chiharu and the others noticed Eriol and rushed over excitedly. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" Naoko called. They crowded around him and became asking questions, one after the other. Souta blinked; feeling a bit left out.

"Um, who's that?" he asked in confusion.

"That's Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun." Rika explained. "He was in our class during the first trimester last year before he went to England to study."

"Oh…" Souta murmured; jealously looking over to where Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing together.

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched in relief. Finally, the last school bell had rung and she was free to go for the day! Suddenly, she remembered she had to go to work and her excitement deflated slightly.<p>

"Oi! Higurashi!" Touya called. Some people looked on in surprise at their familiarity while others sighed in jealousy.

"Nani?"

"We're going to my house now." Touya said. "So you need to talk to Sakura or anything?"

Kagome shook her head and remembered yesterday's conversation. Sakura was going to the shrine today. _Crap! _Kagome hurriedly grabbed her books and shoved them into her backpack. She had to get there before Mr. Mizuki let it slip that she was a miko!

"Gomen. I have work." She blurted before dashing out of the classroom.

The two stared after her.

"Since when does she have a job?"

Kagome sprinted through the entrance to the shrine, making it there half an hour earlier and skidding to a stop right in front of Mr. Mizuki. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're early." He commented.

Kagome who was panting slightly, stopped to catch her breath. "I have a favor to ask you." At his nod, she continued. "Can you not tell _anyone _that I'm a miko? I don't want anyone else involved with the demons."

"Naraku, you mean?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

His eyes softened slightly. "You're a very kind person."

Kagome blushed and opened her mouth to protest; but stopped as she felt a bulky package being shoved into her hands.

"There's a bathroom in the main house. Hurry and get changed." He said gruffly.

Kagome grinned. "Hai!" she exclaimed. "And thank you." She added softly. As she skipped towards the house, Sakura and the others had just arrived at the shrine entrance. The four kids stepped in hesitantly.

"What if the priest is a phony?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Eriol soothed. "Kaho is a powerful magician right? So it goes without saying that her parents would have to have some sort of power. Besides that, I can feel his aura from here."

Sakura sighed in relief and walked into the courtyard, where and old man with sharp eyes was regarding them suspiciously.

"A-anou…" Sakura stuttered. "A monster attacked us recently. We were wondering if it was a youkai?"

Mr. Mizuki nodded his head. "They've bee coming out of hiding recently. The citizens of Tomoeda are in danger." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she clenched her fist around her Star Key. "They'll keep attacking too unless the main culprit is dead."

"We have to do something." Syaoran said tensely.

Eriol shook his head. "They're too strong for us."

Mr. Mizuki nodded in approval. "This lad knows his history."

"You're a priest aren't you?" Sakura asked. "Can't you do anything about it?"

The man shook his head. "My powers aren't that strong. They're about as limited as yours."

Back in the bathroom, Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. Inside the package had been the traditional miko garb, socks, and some sandals. In short, she looked exactly like Kikyo. Even more so now, after she had matured. The girl sighed. _'I might as well stop stalling.' _She decided as she headed outside.

The first thing she noticed as she reached the courtyard was that a blue-haired boy with glasses was watching her. _A reincarnation. _Kagome didn't know how she knew, but she was sure he knew she was one too. Smiling, she put a finger to her lips and walked out into the open space. Immediately, she was met with 2 pairs of surprised eyes and one narrowed gaze.

"Took you long enough!" Mr. Mizuki scowled.

Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"This is my part-time job." Kagome explained. "And is this the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" she asked; gesturing towards Eriol.

Sakura nodded. "How did you know?" she exclaimed.

Kagome grinned. "Just a hunch."

They all froze at that phrase. Eriol broke the silence by stepping forward and offering his hand. "Hiiragizawa Eriol." He stated.

"Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome replied; stepping forwards to shake his hand.

Soon after, they all left. Sakura sighed glumly. "Does anyone know any modern demon slayers?" she asked half-heartily.

"The practice died out long ago, after there was no need for it anymore." Syaoran replied.

"And all the modern priests and priestesses powers have been diluted too much over the years." Eriol added. "Mr. Mizuki's is the strongest I've seen so far."

They sighed at the solution-less problem.

"He also said that unless the main culprit is dead, more and more youkai will start attacking everyone." Tomoyo said worriedly. "Is it possible that Higurashi-san is the one behind all this?"

"That's the most likely situation." Eriol sighed. "I couldn't sense her at all, meaning that she has enough power to hide her aura."

Syaoran started in surprise. "That takes years to master! Even I haven't perfected it yet."

"For now, let's keep and eye on her."

* * *

><p>Deep in a dark cave, a mirror was being held; reflecting the events that had just happened. A deep baritone voice chuckled evilly; his blood-red eyes glimmered in the darkness.<p>

'_And now, they're turning on each other. This is going better than expected…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~ :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions

**A/N: I know this chapter is waay ahorter than usual and really late but I've seriously hit a major writer's block. I wanted to get this out because I've already made you wait so long. Thank you so much for those who have been so patient with me and reviewing :) Ireally appretiate it. Sorry, if I'm going too fast T^T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Reunions<p>

Kagome fidgeted nervously in front of her house. Today was the day she was supposed to meet up with Sesshoumaru and she couldn't stop the small hope that blossomed up in hr at the prospect that some of her friends could be alive. Kagome sighed impatiently and suddenly looked up. Distantly, she could hear the faint rumble of a car engine on the empty street and Kagome stood to greet the car. However, upon seeing the car, her jaw promptly dropped open. _'He sent me a limousine? Of course,' _she sighed internally, _'He Sesshoumaru; probably earns millions a day.' _She could sense a youkai in the car, probably the driver.

Kagome slid into the back seat uncomfortably. It was clear that she wasn't used to such luxury. Half an hour later Kagome was found asleep in the backseat of the car; her quiet snores betraying her tiredness. She jolted awake as the car came to a stop and blearily looked around her. She stumbled out the car and came to a stop.

She was surrounded by so much luscious greenery and foliage that normally wouldn't be found anywhere in Japan. The road that the car had taken was perfectly smooth and shining. It almost hurt to look at it. And directly in front of her was the most impressive house, if you could even call it that, she had ever seen. Huge windows, wide balcony's; it almost looked like heaven.

The driver, who Kagome had found out a cat youkai and not talkative at all, came back from parking the car and gestured for her to follow him. Kagome did as she was told and walked in the foyer, down the hallways; in which she gaped at anything and everything. Finally, he led her to the double doors of what seemed to be a huge room.

"Please enter, Lady Kagome." He said politely.

Kagome frowned at the name. "Just Kagome is fine." She muttered, but he was already gone. _'Demons!' _she huffed internally.

She pushed open one of the doors nervously and peered inside. Immediately, she was tackled to the floor.

"Kagome!"

Kagome struggled under the heavy weight of a fully grown man. "Can't… breathe!" she croaked.

Almost immediately, the weight was lifted and Kagome lay on the floor for a second, gasping for breath. A familiar presence crouched beside her worriedly.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome recovered quickly and grinned hugely at the man beside her before tackling him in a hug. "Shippo!" she cried happily.

He was now much older. Shippo now looked like a young adult in his twenties with the same bight red hair and brilliant emerald eyes that still shone with the kindness Kagome had taught him so many centuries ago. His demeanor still sparked with mischief though. Suddenly, she started sniffling. Shippo panicked and waved his hands around frantically. "Wha.. what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked nervously. Clearly, he wasn't good with crying women.

Kagome swiped her tears away. "My baby's all grown up!" she wailed.

The people around her sweat dropped in exasperation; with the exception of Sesshoumaru. Kagome yelped as she was unexpectedly lifted off her feet by a pair of strong arms as a familiar presence assaulted her miko senses.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" a voice yelled.

"Ayame!" Kagome stared at the older girl in surprise. Over the (500) years, she had definitely changed the most; not only in appearance, but in attitude too. Her long pigtails were gone, replaced by straight hair to her waist and an attractive figure. Her passionate personality was replaced by a calm, business-like attitude, with her love for Kouga shining through her eyes.

Of course, Sesshoumaru interrupted their happy tirade by entering the door. Immediately, all their happy attitudes were replaced by business-like attitude's; although Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand while he lead her to the long table in the middle of the room, probably used for conferences or meetings.

The taiyoukai himself sat at the head of the table, while everyone else sat randomly. Kagome hopefully scanned the heads in the room for Inuyasha, but there weren't any signs of silver hair or cute dog ears. She felt her hopes plummet down.

Sesshoumaru stared out at them, almost glaring. "We have met today to discuss another problem concerning that disgusting hanyou, Naraku." Everyone in the room glanced over at Kagome to see her reaction, but where surprised to find her calm, almost knowing look. Sesshoumaru continued talking.

"Naraku has, as I'm sure you all know, recuperated and revived in these past 500 years. This is a dangerous situation as the humans do not know about the existence of demons and therefore, our battle will have to be in secret. Is there anything to report?" He directed the question to the room.

There were many negatives. Most people in the room shook their heads in disappointment. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Anything?" he asked again.

"Ahh… actually," Kagome began. Immediately, all the heads in the room swiveled in her direction. She held out a wooden doll, where she had picked it up after Sakura had thrown it into the bushes. Startled gasps were heard around the room.

"Where did you find that?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"After a demon attacked, my friend," Kagome paused for a second, "A sorcerer, barely defeated it and said she found this afterwards. I believe Naraku may be going after her or her family."

Kagome continued. "Also, I've had to kill at least ten lesser demons this week only. I think he may still be after the Shikon Jewel."

Sesshoumaru nodded at this and swiftly left the room. Following his departure, the room broke out in conversation. Everyone bombarded Kagome with questions about Naraku, how she was doing, and more. Normally, she was a pretty patient person; but add the stress of having to move and make new friends, she snapped.

"STOP!" she yelled. Shocked silence filled the room.

Kagome let out her breath in a huge gust and rubbing her temple, left the room. Shortly after, Shippo followed her. He found her in a guest room lying down.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled. After a moment's hesitation, Kagome asked the question that had been plaguing her for so long.

"Is Inuyasha… dead?" she asked quietly.

Shippo paused. "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh~ A cliffie :)<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Daily Life

**A/N: I know I haven't updated and that this chapter is shorter than usual. T^T. I'm clean out of ideas... this chapter is pretty much just a filler.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Relationships<p>

"Well…" Shippo started hesitantly.

"Well?" Kagome questioned anxiously.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he's gone." He muttered.

"He's dead?"

Shippo jerked his head up to stare at her. "No! I mean— what I meant to say is that he's not _here _right now. He's in America."

Kagome laughed shakily. "You had me scared there for a second."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Today must've been a hard day. You should go home. Kagome slumped down on the bed and gave him a weary nod.

Kagome woke up with a jolt, looking warily around her. She was inside of the same limousine she had taken to the mansion. Someone must've carried her in. She hadn't even realized that she fell asleep. The car came to a stop. Kagome thanked the driver and stumbled her way into the house.

The next day, Kagome went through her normal morning routines in a daze. If her mother or brother noticed it, they didn't comment about it. She absently greeted her friends, waving off their concerns and sat down at her desk. _Was _she okay? She had just been told that her best friend was alive and was once again in war. But this time, her family and friends weren't protected by the folds of time.

Kagome blinked at the hand waving in front of her face. Touya had turned his chair around and was laying his head on his arms crossed over the top of her desk.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. That was the final straw.

"I'm _fine._" Kagome snapped, irritation plain in her voice. Then she noticed the missing person. "Where's Yukito-san?"

"Sick." He responded. "I guess it's just us two today."

At that moment, the teacher walked into the classroom and called for attention. He grinned at the once they all settled down. Excited whispers broke out among the students, spreading like wildfire. Kagome stared around her in confusion.

"As I'm sure you all know, the school festival is coming soon." Mr. Harada exclaimed. Immediately, excited chatter increased in the room. Kagome frowned to herself. _Have I been so worried that I missed the announcement? _Add to the fact that her past was all coming back, she remembered how Inuyasha had wrecked havoc at her other school festival. The thought brought a small smile to her lips.

"So, ideas anyone?"

Suggestions were shouted and soon, the room became a mixture of voices trying to shout over each other to be heard. Debates broke out all over the room. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's do a maid café!" One boy yelled.

"No! It has to be a haunted house!" Another girl screamed.

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled. The class stopped and turned towards him. Mr. Harada had written the various ideas yelled across the room on the board. "And now, we vote."

It was quiet in the classroom as various people came up to the white board and voted for their favorites. At lat, the crowd cleared away; giving them a clear view of the board. The haunted house won had the most tallies with a play in close second. The class was talking about some play a few years back. Snickers were heard throughout the room. Kagome shot Touya a puzzled look and he glanced away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

(Time skip –- School festival)

Kagome was finally let off her station at the front of the event and she wandered around for a while. She sighed as she sat a bench, arms loaded with food. She had just stuffed an okonomiyaki in her mouth when she heard someone calling her. Glancing up, she saw it was Touya along with Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Syaoran. She swallowed the last of food and stood up to greet them.

The rest of the day, they spent on the various attractions around the school. Kagome ignored the suspicious glances sent her way and internally sighed. Finally, it was time for the bonfire.

"The most amazing part of the school festival is really the bonfire after all!" Kagome said happily. Touya cast a side-glance at her.

"Well, would you like to dance then?" he asked.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the other dancing couples. Kagome felt an aching feeling in her heart, but it disappeared before she knew it.

She twirled around in Touya's arms that night, never noticing the pair of golden eyes watching her from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstanding

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! Wow... I think it's been at least a year since I've updated. I sort of lost inspiration for this fic actually. But I saw it just lying around, and figured that I should at least finish it. This chapter is shorter than the others, but something is better than nothing at all. Thank you to those who have stuck around with me for so long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in her stomach. As a miko, she had learned to trust these instincts and as such, she was jumping at every little sound.<p>

Her mother looked worriedly at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled through a mouthful of rice. Wanting to avoid the coming confrontation, she finished off her breakfast and darted out the door. "I'm going now!"

As she walked to school alone (Souta had to leave earlier for some reason or another) she suddenly heard a scampering sound in the bushes in front of her and was immediately on the defensive. Kagome held her breath, creeping silently towards that direction. She jumped forwards with a hand glowing in miko ki and prepared herself for the worst.

She was severely disappointed.

It was only a rabbit. Kagome grumbled under her breath and continued on her way to school. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. The hairs on the back of her neck were tingling uncomfortably so she stayed on guard, fingers clenching and unclenching nervously.

It was at lunch time that it finally revealed itself. A small rustling sound sounded behind her and she whirled around, sending a spiritual arrow in the general direction of the sound. Immediately, she heard a yelp and a sizzling sound.

"Who is it? Come out!" she yelled.

She heard someone grumble irritably. A moment later, a pair of familiar golden eyes peered out of the bushes. It was Inuyasha. The adorable dog ears on his head were flattened comically, and the irritated expression on his face was so similar to what she remembered that she laughed out loud in happiness and relief.

"Inuyasha!" She called happily, tackle hugging him. "I thought you were in America!"

The irritated expression was fading away, being replaced with a cocky smirk as he caught her. "I took the first plane back as soon as I heard. Shippo was nearly wetting himself in happiness."

Kagome pulled back to glare at him. "Don't make fun of Shippo!" She scolded lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kagome smiled. Sitting down on the grass, she patted the seat next to her and gestured for him to join her. Inuyasha sat crossed-legged, and it was then that she realized how _weird _it was seeing him in modern clothes. After all, whenever she thought about Inuyasha, she always pictured him with his red fire-rat clothes and his sword by his side. But they were finally reunited and that was all that really mattered.

"So tell me about yourself." Kagome said. "It's been about five-hundred years since you've seen me."

And so he proceeded to tell her about how they tried getting through the well after she vanished, and when they couldn't, they decided to wait throughout the years for her.

"And Sesshoumaru moved us all to America." He grumbled. He had a hat on his head again, after the initial first sight, and she was sure they would have been twitching if they were uncovered. "He said something about how weren't allowed to see you until the well was also sealed on this side, because he didn't want us to meet with our past selves. "

Kagome simply smiled and nodded while eating her lunch. So engrossed were they by their conversation that they didn't notice a figure rushing away from them in the shadow of the trees. The figure had only heard part of their conversation as he was passing by, but it was enough for him to figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Syaoran barreled through the trees and over the fence until he reached the grassy area where everyone was sitting and eating lunch. His face was solemn and tense and immediately, everyone was alarmed.<p>

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"I heard Kagome-san talking to someone strange today." Syaoran said in a low voice, eyes darting nervously around. "He said that it was five-hundred years since he's seen her."

"Five hundred years?" Tomoyo wondered. "There's no way a human can live that long."

Kero nodded. "Even Clow didn't last that long. Which means the girl isn't human."

Eriol's face was grave.

"That would mean she's also a demon."


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

Silence fell between the group of friends.

"But, what about Higurashi-kun?" Tomoyo asked, ever the voice of reason. "He seems to be unaware of his sister's actions, and I don't think you've sensed anything out of the ordinary from him. Isn't that right, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol frowned lightly as he considered it. "That's true," he acquiesced. "Not to mention that Kaho's father has accepted her for a part time job. He would never do that if he believed her to be a demon."

Sakura visibly relaxed as the conversation continued. Syaoran settled down at that, but not without a huff of frustration. He reluctantly sat cross legged next to her, looking antsy.

"My apologies for jumping to conclusions," Eriol said with a grimace. "She unnerves me more than I thought."

Tomoyo sent him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it. We're all confused here."

"I'll look into the library for more information later," Eriol said, his momentary frown dissipating. "But still… five hundred years. There's much more to her than it appears, I see."

"Um," Sakura piped up. "Do you think we should confront her about it? If she's not a demon, then she shouldn't attack us or anything, right?"

"That might be for the best," Tomoyo agreed. Everyone else murmured their consent, and that was that.

Relieved, Sakura went back to eating her lunch, only to discover half of it missing.

"Kero-chan!" she exclaimed. "My sausages!"

-X-

"You've gotten old," Kagome commented, after a comfortable silence had settled down on them.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You've got lines here," she said, gesturing to her face. "And you look weird with short hair."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Well, that's what happens after five hundred years."

"…I've missed you," Kagome murmured softly. A moment after she said it, she almost hoped Inuyasha wouldn't hear it.

But he did, of course.

He ruffled her hair, mouth turning up in the crooked smirk she had grown to love. "I've missed you too, Kagome," he said, pulling her closer in a half hug.

She shifted until she was more comfortable, then sighed. "What are we going to do about Naraku? We've been fighting him for so long already, and the modern world has so much more restricti—ow!"

Kagome rubbed her head, where he had lightly hit her.

"Stop being so pessimistic," he scolded. "We'll pull through. We always do, don't we?"

She grinned at him, mood fully restored. "Yeah, we will."

From afar, the bell rang, and Kagome reluctantly got up.

"I'll guess I'll see you," she said. She jogged lightly back, drawing comfort from the steady eyes watching her leave.

-X-

Kagome sprinted down the stairs and nearly tumbled into the archery room. Her eyes frantically landed on the clock in the room, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Right on time.

She stepped into the room, not meeting any of the curious glances of the people gathered in the room. She made her way over to Hana.

"What's going on?" she asked under her breath.

The other girl shrugged lightly. "Nothing much. The captain was just about to go through our schedule for training."

"Thank god I didn't miss anything important," she sighed.

It wasn't until practice had started that the captain picked his way over to the two of them.

"I hope this isn't going to become a habit," he said.

"It won't, I promise!" she said hurriedly.

He fixed her with a stern glance, before leaving to check on the other members. Kagome slumped at that, while Hana smiled at her antics.

"Let's get started," the girl suggested.

Kagome nodded her agreement.

She picked up her bow and docked an arrow. Then, she sat down sideways and took a deep breath. It really was strange sitting down while shooting a bow and arrow – far different from standing and moving. It just didn't feel right. Kagome glanced over at Hana, who seemed perfectly at ease sitting down.

Turning back to her own target, Kagome took another breath, and slowly, calmly, took a shot.

She grimaced at the result. It was on the red, but wasn't dead center.

She would have to practice more, especially now that she needed the skills more than ever.

Grabbing another arrow, she took a moment to collect herself.

And then, just as she was about to shoot, she felt it. There was a spike in malicious intent. _Naraku_.

She moved her arrow's direction in an instant, pointing at the bushes that laid behind the target. It shimmered in her pink spiritual power, before the malicious intent disappeared.

Hana paused in her practice, sending her an odd look. Kagome sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I should get more sleep," she offered. "I've been a bit jumpy recently."

Hana shot her a concerned look, and Kagome went to retrieve her wayward arrow. As she thought, there was only a puppet impaled at the end. Kagome gingerly picked it up, gnawing thoughtfully on her lip.

Now that she looked a bit more closely at it, the colour was darker than usual.

Strange.

* * *

><p><em>So I just realized it's been two years since I updated and um.. oops? I wasn't kidding when I said I lost inspiration, but I've decided to continue anyways. Obviously, with such a huge gap in time, my writing has changed. As such, I'll be changing a lot of other things as well. Simply put, I didn't have a solid plot when I decided to write this two years ago, and now it's come to bite me in the butt. There are just.. so many plot holes in here, and it's deviated completely from canon. <em>

_For one thing, I'm changing the pairing to no pairing. To those who've only stayed on for the Touya/Kagome pairing, I'm sorry, but it's got to go. If you leave because of this, I'll understand of course. _

_That's about all I've got to say. I'll try and update, but as you can tell from this story, I'm terrible in keeping up with multi chapters. I'm also very busy now with homework and senior year coming up and whatnot. _

_To those who are still reading this, thank you for putting up with me! Hope to see you again in the future :)_


End file.
